1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic dampers for vehicular suspension. In particular, this invention is concerned with a compression restrictor assembly for use with a steerable strut which provides reduced compression travel depending upon the steer angle of the strut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic dampers, including shock absorbers and struts, are well-known in vehicular suspension systems. The rate of damping of a hydraulic strut is often tuned by a piston valving assembly and/or base valving assembly. Conventional piston and base valving assemblies employ various disk packs and spring biased blow-off elements. During compression and rebound strokes of a strut, fluid flow through these valving assemblies determines the type of damping characteristic produced by the strut.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a compression restrictor which prevents a strut from fully compressing at large steer angles. Prevention of the compression of a strut restricts body lean and results in better road handling. Furthermore, a tighter wheel-to-body relationship for body styling can be accomplished when strut compression is limited.